


Un mattino complicato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Juraj si sveglia nel divano di Alessio e in cerca di un bagno, troverà una camera... e non sarà vuota. Il porcone ed il cuscino che gli tirerà contro uno dei due stesi sul letto, gli farà capire che la sera prima non è stata un sogno!





	Un mattino complicato

**Author's Note:**

> chiedo scusa per la pausa, le fic sono quasi tutte pronte, però ho avuto un brutto periodo che mi ha completamente assorbita. Adesso sono di nuovo qua, a riprendere con questa serie. Abbiamo lasciato Juraj a casa di Alessio mezzo ubriaco ed in crisi esistenziale perché ha fatto piangere Gianluca, ed ora non vuole più relazioni di nessun tipo. Però lì incontra Sinisa che con la terapia d’urto gli fa capire che anche per loro ‘cattivi’ c’è sempre speranza. Vediamo come va il mattino successivo. Juraj si sveglia nel divano di Alessio e in cerca di un bagno, troverà una camera... Volevo specificare che non so davvero niente del privato di Juraj, solo che in teoria ha una moglie, ma non ho capito se sono ancora insieme e se lei lo segue nei suoi spostamenti o se è in Slovacchia. E so che ha una figlia. Ma per il resto, non ho idea. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UN MATTINO COMPLICATO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli7.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/juraj.jpg)

  
La testa martellava, si svegliò perché gli sembrava che volesse esplodere e girava anche mentre dormiva.   
Juraj faticò a riprendere coscienza per bene, rimase un po’ inebetito sul divano prima di realizzare che appunto era su un divano e che non era a casa sua.   
Pensò a Kat a casa con la piccola Melania, era abituata all’averlo in giro, i due non erano una di quelle coppie convenzionali e non erano proprio una coppia da molto tempo in realtà.  
Si erano sposati presto prechè lei era rimasta incinta ed i primi anni era stato tutto molto bello, ora era un altro discorso.   
Per questo non gli bastava stare con lei, perché con lei non funzionava più da un po’ e aveva bisogno di una valvola di sfogo.  
Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse questo, perché ammettere di aver semplicemente bisogno di essere amato erano sciocchezze.   
Gli uomini non avevano bisogno di quello, avevano bisogno di scopare, svuotare le palle. Quello era il loro piacere. Il loro dovere era lavorare, portare a casa dei soldi per la famiglia. Perché certo, anche fare famiglia e continuare il nome era uno dei doveri dell’uomo. Che fosse un maschio od una femmina importava poco, bisognava avere prole. Quello era il dovere.  
Il valore famiglia non era inteso come marito-moglie ma come genitori-figli.   
Forse era per questo che il valore fra lui e Kat era andato a quel paese ed ora a lui mancava quello che lei le aveva dato per un periodo e che ora non gli dava più.  
Affetto.   
Solo che avere sesso era più facile. Peccato che non gli bastava più.   
Sospirò e si tirò su faticosamente corrucciato per capire dove fosse e cos’era l’ultima cosa che ricordava.  
Non si ubriacava dalle vacanze di natale, durante la stagione di calcio non lo faceva mai, era la prima volta.  
“Sono un imbecille!” Pensò senza ancora ricordare bene. Mise i piedi a terra e si tolse la coperta di dosso, era un appartamento spazioso e ben arredato, uno di quelli di lusso, ma non una casa decisamente. Guardò intorno nella penombra del salone, un bel divano lungo color crema, un mobile con stereo, CD, DVD da un lato, una libreria su una parete con in mezzo lo spazio per la televisione bella grande, l’impianto surround con le cinque casse sparse per casa.   
“Sono già stato qua.”   
Lo ricordava, ma ancora faticava a fare mente locale completamente.   
Camminando alla ricerca di un bagno, trovò una porta chiusa nel corridoio che pensò di aprire senza porsi problemi.   
Grazie alla luce del corridoio che aveva acceso ferendosi non poco gli occhi, vide una camera, un letto matrimoniale e due corpi allacciati che dormivano.   
Nudi.   
Maschili.  
Poi un porcone ed un cuscino gli venne scaraventato contro facendogli chiudere la porta.   
\- Cazzo! - Immediatamente al porcone in serbo, Juraj riconobbe subito Sinisa ed il suo vocione sexy e roco. Imprecò ed andò in un’altra porta, quella volta il bagno. Vi si chiuse dentro ed aprì l’acqua della doccia per farsene una, gli serviva proprio.   
“Ecco dove cazzo sono, da Alessio! Oh porca di quella puttana, non era un sogno mister Mihajlovic che mi dava consigli! Era davvero qua, era reale! E se la fa con Alessio! CAZZO!” Improvvisamente si sentiva così bene da voler urlare, poi si spogliò e si infilò nella doccia calda che finalmente lo fece rilassare.  
Era difficile avere a che fare con le persone, dannatamente difficile.  
Lo shock gli riportò alla mente ogni dettaglio del giorno prima.  
Aveva passato l’ultimo periodo a provare a far funzionare la relazione prima con Carlos, ma con lui era stata ancora più breve che con gli altri. Per lui non c’erano discussioni, era tutto solo sesso. Meglio così. Pensò che se doveva chiudere, non sarebbe stato un problema.   
Poi Suso. Suso era avanti, era arrivato al suo dilemma prima di lui, infatti non si era fatto toccare una seconda volta, non era caduto ancora in trappola.   
\- È in gamba il piccoletto! - Si disse seppure sapeva che Suso non era un bambino pur sembrandolo.   
Sorrise compiaciuto sperando di riuscire a rimanere amico, magari si sarebbe potuto confidare per non stressare solo Alessio.   
Il problema era stato Gianluca. L’aveva presa male anche perché era l’unico che non aveva capito che tipo fosse, che non aveva visto effettivamente tutto quel che aveva fatto. L’aveva idealizzato, aveva pensato che con il tempo e la pazienza avrebbe potuto cambiarlo, ma si sbagliava e poi ormai aveva rovinato tutto già in partenza.   
\- Come hanno fatto loro? Hanno iniziato scopando e si sono innamorati. Che poi ci si può innamorare di uno come Miha? Davvero? - Quella domanda era una sorta di specchio.   
Ci si poteva davvero innamorare di uno come sé stesso?  
Sospirando chiuse il rubinetto della doccia ed uscì gocciolante, a quel punto cercò un asciugamano e trovandolo appeso alla porta, camminò nudo per il bagno, bagnato come un pulcino.  
Stava prendendo l’asciugamano quando la porta si aprì improvvisa e finì con la mano sulla faccia di Sinisa, questi la tolse come scacciasse una mosca fastidiosa e senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia o notare che era nudo e bagnato e che era un altro uomo in casa del suo ragazzo, entrò sfilando accanto a lui come se non ci fosse proprio.   
Juraj si voltò esterrefatto a guardarlo, incredulo che non avesse detto nulla e che fosse entrato senza farsi problemi di sorta, poi notò che per qualche miracolo indossava gli slip. Vederlo nudo gli fece un certo effetto, insomma forse non era in forma come quando faceva calcio, ma si era tenuto molto bene lo stesso.   
Sinisa fece la pipì senza il minimo problema, poi senza girare la testa borbottò roco:   
\- L’asciugamano è dove lo stavi prendendo. - Juraj si riscosse e lo prese passandoselo sul corpo, infine se l’avvolse intorno alla vita.   
Sinisa finì coi bisogni, andò alla doccia appena usata da Juraj e aprì il getto, poi prese gli slip per abbassarseli e prima di farlo diede un’occhiata eloquente all’ospite lì dentro, un’occhiata alquanto inquietante e la prima che gli concedeva.  
\- Oh, certo! - Così, buono come un agnellino e stranamente perspicace, uscì dal bagno seppure fosse nudo con un solo asciugamano addosso.   
Stava ciondolando verso la cucina quando la porta del bagno tornò ad aprirsi e con un mezzo fischio fu richiamato. Juraj si fermò e si girò e vide Sinisa affacciato:  
\- Metti su il caffè per tre e fa tostare un po’ di fette di pan carré. - In poche parole ‘renditi utile e fa la colazione per tutti’.   
Juraj ancora inebetito annuì.   
  
Era perso nel non far danni nella cucina di un altro, quando Sinisa arrivò, prese una tazza di caffè e la portò in camera. Juraj stupito si girò e lo guardò affacciandosi incredulo che andasse a svegliare Alessio con una tazza di caffè.  
“È troppo tenero! Non ci credo!” Poi, a bocca aperta, sentì il miagolio di Alessio provenire dall’interno rimasto socchiuso ed immaginò il loro tenero buongiorno.   
“Adesso ho capito come fa a farsi amare! Gli mostra il suo lato tenero! Gli dà attenzioni!”  
Poi un lamento ed un insulto inconfondibile di Alessio.   
\- Ma cazzo, la smetti di mordermi sempre il culo? - La risata sadica di Sinisa lo fece tornare alla realtà.   
“Ah ecco, tenero è una parola grossa! Diciamo che fra un sacco di mazze chiodate, ogni tanto gli mostra il fianco, tutto lì. Ogni tanto. E questo è sufficiente evidentemente!”  
Juraj prendeva appunti su come fare, nonostante avesse messo una pietra sopra sulle relazioni, quel che gli aveva detto Sinisa sul caderci lì comunque gli era entrato dentro. Era vero, dopotutto.  
Aveva provato a farne a meno per un po’, ma non ci era riuscito. Aveva pensato che gli sarebbe bastato il sesso perché non incasinava le cose, ma non era bastato. Sicuramente superato lo shock dell’aver fatto soffrire un innocente, sarebbe tornato alla carica con qualcuno che avrebbe cercato di far innamorare per quel bisogno normale d’amore.  
“Sono umano.” Si ripeté le parole di Sinisa con un sorriso impacciato. “Chissà se è vero.”  
Poco dopo spuntarono i due, Sinisa era vestito con i pantaloni, scalzo e con una canottiera bianca intima che gli fasciava il torace massiccio e possente, si vedevano i due tatuaggi sulle braccia. Mentre Alessio era in boxer e scarmigliato, i capelli lunghi tutti spettinati e aggrovigliati, l’aria di chi non si era svegliato molto bene, il caffè in mano.   
Juraj sorrise divertito vedendo che si sedeva con mezza chiappa.   
Prese pigramente una fetta tostata e la spalmò con un po’ di burro e marmellata alla fragola, stava per addentarla quando Sinisa gliela prese di mano e la mangiò al suo posto. Alessio brontolò in romano e se ne preparò un’altra mentre Juraj ridacchiò.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiese seccato Alessio. Juraj scosse il capo divertito.   
\- Niente niente. È solo che ieri non riuscivo ad immaginarvi insieme, ora vi vedo perfetti! - Sinisa sorrise soddisfatto e lo guardò in attesa del resto, Juraj notò che aspettava qualcosa ma ovviamente non capiva cosa fosse:   
\- Sta aspettando la tua conclusione! - Tradusse assonnato ma presente Alessio che gli era bastato uno sguardo per capire cosa volesse Sinisa.   
\- Su cosa? - Ovviamente Juraj non poteva capire subito.   
\- Sulla questione relazioni. Ci proverai con Mati come si deve, andando per gradi senza bruciare le tappe? - Alessio fu molto specifico per evitare di dover ripetere ancora qualcosa. Juraj fece il broncio, provò a pensarci poi diede voce ai propri pensieri, cosa che di rado faceva.   
\- Non lo so, non pianificherò. Vedrò come va. Fino a ieri pensavo che per stronzi come noi non ci fosse amore, poi vedo voi e mi rendo conto che mi sbagliavo, bisogna solo… non lo so… scoprire il fianco ogni tanto… far entrare almeno una persona a piccole dosi, mostrare qualcosa… e la magia arriva! - Alessio era colpito dal modo in cui ne parlava, era anche piuttosto sereno finalmente. Ricordandolo la sera prima era una specie di miracolo.   
Sinisa gli diede una manata sul braccio nudo che gli lasciò il segno, ma Juraj non si lamentò perché doveva essere bionico. Sinisa colpito che non avesse fatto una piega, tornò a dargliene una più forte e Juraj non si lamentò ancora, ma lo guardò male:   
\- E perché due volte? -   
\- Per capire se senti il dolore! - Juraj era famoso per non rimanere mai a terra, non sembrava sentire male a qualunque fallo ricevesse.   
Juraj ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.  
\- Lo sento, ma non mi lamento come una ragazzina! - Negli occhi di Sinisa apparve l’ammirazione più vivida e Alessio alzò polemico gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Eccoli lì, si sono trovati! Insensibile uno ed insensibile due! Adesso conquisteranno il mondo! -   
La risata dei due con lui inquietò il proprietario di casa che comunque si sentì felice per Juraj che sembrava finalmente a suo agio e tranquillo.   
\- Ale, dovresti prestarmi dei vestiti… - Disse poi Juraj finendo la sua colazione che aveva iniziato un po’ prima, Alessio annuì finendo la propria in fretta. Prima di uscire dietro al compagno di squadra, si fermò da Sinisa cercando le sue labbra.  
\- Poi mi faccio una doccia, mi aspetti? - Ovviamente l’avrebbe fatto. Annuì e riempì il breve spazio che rimaneva fra i due baciandolo senza problemi, Juraj gli diede un’occhiata di nascosto curioso di come amoreggiassero, se fossero davvero convincenti e non forzati. Rimase colpito una volta di più.   
“Sono maledettamente belli insieme! Quindi c’è speranza anche per me! Chissà se troverò anche io il mio Alessio, se sarò felice con una persona e se quella mi amerà davvero come Ale ama quel pazzo! Spero proprio di sì.”  
  
\- Il primo passo è volerlo. - Disse Alessio una volta in camera alla ricerca di qualche vestito di ricambio che potesse dargli. Cercò della biancheria intima ancora nel cellofan che gli mandava lo sponsor di vestiario del club, infine cercò una tuta.   
Juraj si tolse l’asciugamano e si infilò i boxer.   
\- La relazione? - Annuì.   
\- Sì. Non devi insistere ora con Mati, però il fatto che tu voglia una relazione, nonostante sei spaventato dai fallimenti, dalle delusioni e dai rifiuti, è positivo. - Juraj si sedette nel letto in attesa del resto. Alessio gli lanciò la tuta e poi cercò dei calzini anch’essi ancora nuovi.   
\- Però può succedere. Può andare male, posso ferirlo. -   
\- O lui può ferire te. Certo. Però fa parte della vita. Si va avanti, si soffre, si aspetta che le ferite si rimarginino e si riprova, la prossima tornerai a stare bene. Perché non andrà sempre e solo male, fidati. Ci sono quei momenti, durante le burrasche, in cui stai bene e sei felice e quei momenti valgono la pena. - Era chiaro che parlava per esperienza personale.   
\- È stato difficile con il mister? - Per lui chiamarlo per nome era impossibile.   
Alessio scoppiò a ridere con la sua aria sempre tranquilla e meno addormentata di prima. Juraj capì la risposta prima ancora di sentirla, per una volta, ed iniziò a vestirsi divertito.   
\- Ci sono stati molti momenti in cui volevo arrendermi, ho pensato di non avere speranze, che ero pazzo a tentare e a volerlo e non sapevo nemmeno perché dovessi farlo, quando mi era venuta su questa follia? E poi… - Esitò. Juraj rimase con la maglia in mano prima di mettersela, gli occhi puntati addosso per capire bene.   
\- E poi? - Alzò le spalle e continuò.  
\- E poi ero pronto a chiudere, lo stavo facendo e lui ha detto che mi amava. A modo suo. E che stare con lui non sarebbe stato come stare con gli altri, che era difficile e che lui viveva ogni relazione a modo suo e che era complicato. Ma che mi amava. Mi amava nonostante tutto. - Silenzio. Juraj non immaginava il mister a dire che amava qualcuno, però l’aveva visto tenero a modo suo. Molto modo suo in effetti. Ma l’aveva visto. - No, non è una persona normale e no, non è sempre rose e fiori, però alla fine mi fa felice e mi fa sentire amato e poi… beh, io non posso evitare di amare lui. So che… ama sua moglie a modo suo perché è la madre dei suoi figli e so che… credo, anzi mi ha detto che ha un forte legame con un altro. - Si guardò bene dal dire che era Dejan Stankovic. - Che risale a quando giocavano ancora a calcio, uno che lo ha aiutato molto e viceversa. Con cui non riesce e non vuole tagliare i ponti, e a modo suo ama anche lui. Per me capire questi suoi modi diversi di amare non è facile, forse un giorno succederà anche a me e capirò. Per ora mi faccio bastare quello che mi dà, perché anche se non è perfetto, è comunque bellissimo. Quando non ce la farò più chiuderò e soffrirò molto, ma prima o poi passerà perché è così che va. Il tempo scorre e guarisce comunque. -   
Juraj rimase interessato ad ascoltarlo, si vedeva che era giunto a quelle conclusioni dopo un percorso difficile che l’aveva fatto maturare, probabilmente dopo aver sofferto molto dietro a Sinisa.   
“Se ci sono riusciti loro, ci riuscirò anche io. Voglio quello che hanno loro. Lo voglio. Punto.” E così dicendo si alzò, si mise la maglia, si chinò verso Alessio seduto sul letto, e gli baciò la fronte ringraziandolo.   
\- Andiamo a Milanello insieme dopo? - Quel giorno gli allenamenti erano al mattino. Alessio annuì un po’ stupito di quello scatto di dolcezza e capì anche come facevano gli altri a perdere la testa per lui.   
Sperava che Gianluca si sarebbe ripreso e sperava anche che con Mati avrebbe funzionato, bene o male le relazioni aiutavano. Lui l’aveva vissuto sulla propria pelle.   
“In qualche modo andrà bene anche per lui! Prima o poi!”  
  



End file.
